Four Months of Tension
by Riffir
Summary: Dino arrives in Japan to find a slighly more irate Hibari than usual.


The knock on the apartment door was clipped, harsh and Dino knew that if he didn't get it open in an appropriate amount of time, that whoever was behind it would disappear into the cold winter night. He nearly tripped as he hurried out of the little yellow kitchen, before remembering that Romario and Brisco were next door, halfway through a bottle of premium sake. By the time he arrived at the door, his feet were obeying the rest of him, and his visitor was still there.

"Kyouya!" Dino nearly reached out to pull the shorter man into the hotel room, but stopped short at the harsh storm in his eyes. Stepping back, he settled for gesturing him inside. "I'm glad you could make it." His smile never wavered. Hibird flew out from the collar of Hibari's coat, singing brightly and settling on the windowsill.

Hibari stalked past him, one hand yanking his scarf off while the other began to undo his coat. He thrust both savagely at the blond. Dino caught them easily, and Hibari nodded once, as though satisfied, before turning to the hotel kitchen. The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile that felt more like a grimace, Dino hung both garments in the small closet next to the door. This was more than the skylark's usual belligerence.

The anger had not left Hibari's slim frame by the time Dino arrived in the kitchen. Leaning against the countertop, a glass of water in his hand, the young man watched Dino's movements as the Italian moved about the kitchen, checking the hamburgers sizzling on the stove-top and some vegetable concoction that his cook had painstakingly described for him over the phone forty minutes ago. The first batch had burned. This one seemed to be doing alright. He was almost painfully aware of Hibari's eyes on him.

"How was school?" Dino leaned against another counter, and leveled his most brilliant smile at the irate teenager. "Graduation is in a few months, right? Have you gotten accepted to anymore universities yet?" It was a useless question; the only university Hibari would attend would be Namimori. And his smile wasn't working- like usual.

Over the years, Hibari had not changed much. He had grown taller, had turned into skin, bones, and rigid muscle, and though he was not quite as eager to bite every person to death that he met he still refused to back down from a confrontation (whether it be a real one or an imagined one). He still wore his school uniforms impeccably, and Dino believed it would only be a matter of time before those grey eyes made physics themselves obey his thoughts.

Hibari ignored all three questions to ask one of his own. "You arrived today." Less a question, really, and more of a slight accusation. Dino met the icy gaze easily, and resisted the urge to slide back into Don Cavallone; while Hibari might enjoy the darker side of him more, it would only gain him a mutilated hotel room. And some painful sex.

He might reconsider later. "About two hours ago," Dino clarified. "I sent you a message when I landed." He had sent the address to the hotel, the time he would be serving dinner, and a postponement of their usual spar on the school roof. That tradition had never waned. Dino had a feeling it never would.

Hibari pushed off the yellow counter, moving toward the door, and Dino wrapped his arms about stiff shoulders before he could leave the kitchen. Hands wrapped tightly on the other's elbows, he rode out the resulting struggle until Hibari stilled beneath him. "Stay for dinner," Dino asked quietly, putting just enough of the Don into his voice so that Hibari might listen. He brushed his mouth across the shell of Hibari's ear, and smiled at the suppressed shiver that ran down the skylark's spine. "Stay for dinner, stay for a bath, and relax a little. You're way too tense Kyouya" Dino felt him relax a bit more, before Hibari jerked his head back straight into the Cavallone's jaw. Dino stumbled backwards, hand shooting out to steady himself on the kitchen counter, and narrowly avoided the stove.

"You presume too much," Despite the bite in his words, Hibari did not continue on to the door, but headed toward the small kitchen table Dino had already set. Yanking a chair back almost into the wall, he slid gracefully into the seat, hands folded primly on the table before him. "If the food isn't good, then I'm not staying."

Dino rubbed his jaw and chucked ruefully. "and I thought that hamburgers were your favorite." He flipped the burgers a few more times, smiled at Hibari's lack of response- the closest thing that he would get to an agreement from the petulant teen. A few more flips, another stir of the vegetables, and Dino made up two plates.

He waited until Hibari had bitten into his burger before raising his own to his lips. "Is it good?" he asked as Hibari opened his mouth for another bite.

"Passable," the Cloud Guardian ruled. Dino smiled and bit into his own dinner.

Hibari wandered about the hotel while the Cavallone tidied up after dinner. The hotel testimony to the Bucking Horse's inability to stay in a seedy place, was nearly the size of Hibari's apartment. A small greeting room, a kitchen/dining room, a small bedroom with a bath attached. The bathtub itself was nearly the size of the desk in the Disciplinary Committee's meeting room. He wandered back to the kitchen, fighting a yawn. Hibird had long since fallen asleep, nested between pillows on the small couch.

The irritation he had felt upon the Cavallone's sudden text message had not withered. The Italian had a nasty habit of not mentioning his visits until he had actually arrived in Japan- Sawada Tsunayoshi mentioned the Cavallone's plans more than the tattooed boss did. And he wasn't sleeping with Sawada.

It had been four months since his last visit. Four months of occasional phone calls, of the Bucking Horse's useless attempts to pretend they had normal lives, of listening to sweet words and wondering who Dino had kicked out of his bed moments before. Because he was not naïve enough to believe he was the only one in the Cavallone's life, even if Hibari was the only constant partner he had. Four months of frustration, of non-satisfying fights, of herbivores breaking school rules, of Sawada's tentative attempts at establishing any kind of authority as a boss, of Dino's breathy laugh over miles of telephone signal. Four months of a cold, colorless bed.

He had just entered the kitchen when Dino's arm snaked around his waist, securing him against chest muscles that felt harder than Namimori's walls. "You're still too tense," the Bucking Horse murmured against his hair, and Hibari felt his hand stroke against the edge of his hipbone. He resisted the urge to jump the Cavallone there, to push him onto the floor and ride him through the kitchen tiles into the hotel below. The mouth in his hair flattened. "You're never this tense." The hand stroked across his stomach, and Hibari glanced down at the blues and yellows of the Cavallone tattoo making their way across the black fabric covering his torso. "What's wrong, baby?"

Hibari threw an elbow back, catching the tender spot under the Cavallone's ribcage. "I told you not to call me that," he answered. It was safer to attack, safer to defend than to explain that after four months of abstinence all he wanted was a good fuck. The Bucking Horse grunted softly as his elbow connected, but his hands never paused in their smooth journey across Hibari's body.

"You're nothing but edges and hardness," Dino turned him around in his grasp, pushed him gently against the bright yellow countertop and stroked the hair from the sides of his face. "If we do anything now," and Hibari cursed the intuition that all sky-types seemed to be born with, "then I'd break you in half."

Hibari sneered, and pushed back, hips against hips, his hands twining slowly around the Cavallone's back to grasp his ass. "I'm not some weak woman," he murmured, pushing himself up onto his toes to reach the other's ear. He felt the Cavallone's response through the faded jeans, felt those hands grasp a bit tighter, felt the willingness of his body as he allowed Hibari to run his tongue along the lobe of one ear. "I don't break," Hibari whispered. He felt the tattooed body laugh under his arms.

"Of course you don't, Kyouya," Those arms reached down, ran over his as to grip his thighs and Hibari felt his feet leave the ground as the Cavallone pulled him flush to his own body. Hibari responded by hooking his legs around Dino's waist, wrapping his arms about Dino's shoulders, and pressing his mouth against Dino's with a snarl. The Cavallone spun them around, hands secured under Hibari's ass, stroking, kneading as he walked them both toward the bedroom.

Hibari's back hit the bed with enough force to momentarily stun him. He reached up for the Cavallone, but he had stepped back, heading toward the bathroom. "Wait just a moment, Kyouya," the tenor voice called back over his shoulder. There was an edge under the smooth tone, a hint of teeth, and it sent a shock straight to Hibari's groin. He settled against the headboard of the bed, one knee crooked up.

The Cavallone appeared a moment later, a tube of oil in one hand. He had shucked the shirt while in the bathroom, and Hibari's eyes traveled over tattoos and muscles before setting on the oil. He frowned. "That isn't the usual brand."

Dino chucked, and the bed shifted as he settled his weight onto the edge of it. "Change isn't going to hurt you, Kyouya. I've heard good things about this oil." One hand grasped Hibari's outstretched leg, and pulled him sharply down the bed before wedging the colorful hand under his hip and flipping him over. Before Hibari could protest, the Cavallone was straddling his ass, fingers pulling his shirt out from his pants. "Lift your arms, Kyouya," The hint of teeth were back. Hibari considered resisting, considered making the Cavallone truly show his strength, then decided the urge in his groin was too strong. He lifted his arms, felt the Cavallone fumble briefly with buttons around his throat, then pull the shirt off with one smooth motion.

"I haven't given you permission to do this." He ignored the voice in the back of his head reminding him he was cooperating. To his credit, the Cavallone didn't mention it either as he leaned forward, touching the back of Hibari's ear with his mouth.

"I know," he whispered, and Hibari cursed himself as the breath sent electricity down his back. He felt the Cavallone lean back, shift to the side, and heard the pop of plastic as the oil was opened. He learned the oil was heated when two slick hands traveled down his sides, pressing firmly into knotted muscles.

"Shit," the soft moan escaped when the Cavallone found a particularly tense spot. Hibari tensed, realized he couldn't throw the Cavallone's weight, and gave in as the strong hands found another knot. The anger began to drain slowly, and when the Cavallone shifted off his ass onto the tops of his thighs, Hibari could only think to lift his hips to allow him better access to remove his pants. The hands traveled up and down his back again, pressed into the sides of his ass, and realized he was slowly turning into a mindless puddle. "I hate this," he muttered. The Cavallone laughed.

"I've noticed." No teeth. No edge. Simply Dino. Hibari shifted over, and Dino shifted up to allow the movement, pushing thighs across his lap.

Hibari sat up, hooked his legs around the Cavallone again, and pressed their lips together again, feeling much more relaxed, much more at ease, and twice as horny. Dino laughed into the kiss, and pushed them both onto the bed, one hand pushing a thigh up to gain access to Hibari's ass. The other hand stroked Hibari's erection, their lips never parting. The warm oil combined with pressure of Dino's hand provoked another groan, and Hibari pressed back against questing fingers. Nerves lit up, and he allowed a small, sharp gasp to escape against Dino's lips as those long fingers found that spot. Two more fingers, harsher strokes against his erection, and Hibari was slowly turning into a squirming, panting mess. "Dino," he ground out between their mouths, and Dino smiled. The bastard,

The fingers withdrew, and before Hibari could truly mourn their loss he felt Dino shift, watched him slick himself down, and press slowly inside, too slowly, and it was everything Hibari could manage to not order him faster, to not shove himself down further. A strangled, frustrated whimper escaped, and Dino laughed breathlessly against Hibari's throat.

When the Cavallone was buried deep inside of him, when the slight pain began to ease, when the burning at his entrance threatened to engulf him, Hibari squirmed, hooked his ankles against one another, and pressed back against the strong tattooed chest. "Move, herbivore," he hissed, hoping he didn't look half as needy as he felt. From the crooked smile and shift Dino's hips, he had a feeling he had failed.

They fell into a slow rhythm, with Dino's mouth tasting along Hibari's throat and collarbone, and Hibari's hands tracing slow patterns down the strong back, nails digging into skin when a particularly sensitive spot was suckled, or when Dino aimed his hips _just_ so-- Hibari threw his head back, abandoned all thoughts of decency, and began to thrust back against Dino, feeling the heat pool in his stomach, the nerves of his ass, his penis, his _everything melting into one--_

_It peaked, held for an impossible, indeterminate amount of time, and slowly Hibari was aware of Dino's own hips straining against him, of the feeling of being filled, and he grimaced slightly. The Cavallone relaxed slowly, body shifting to lounge next to Hibari's and the sudden loss of pressure between his legs was almost overwhelming as the Cavallone turned Hibari into his side. He hadn't even removed his shirt, Hibari thought absentmindedly, check pressed against the Cavallone's slowing heartbeat. "Only once?" he murmured, eyes closing against his will. _

_Dino laughed, and his chest shook beneath Hibari's ear. "It was a long flight," hands stroked down Hibari's back, resting at the hollow just above his ass. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow morning," he added, arm locking into place. _

_Hibari snorted. "So long as it doesn't interfere with the Disciplinary Committee's duties," He yawned, feeling more relaxed than he had for days. "If you snore, or move in your sleep, or wake me in any way, then I'll bite you to death," he warned as Dino stretched momentarily beneath him. Another laugh, another small quake._

"_I remember." And Hibari allowed himself to drop off, curled in the hollow of Dino's arm, sweat-slicked skin slowly drying in the warm hotel. _


End file.
